thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Byeoleun Andir
This tribute is for FrostyFire's Games. Please do not use without permission. Basic Information Name: '''Byeoleun Andir '''Age: 15 District: '''Capitol '''Gender: Female Personality: ' *Witty *Humorous *Sarcastic *Stubborn *Easily Annoyed '''Weapons: '''Shurikens; Throwing Knives '''Appearance: '''Byeoleun is a beautiful indiviual with long, wavy, brunette hair that cascades past her shoulders. She has fair tan skin to bring out her radiant blue green eyes and compliment her full pink lips. She is slim yet slightly curvy and a bit thick in the thighs. She is a bit short, only standing at 5'2, but her long legs balance it out. '''Sexuality: '''Pansexual. '''Prerequisite: '''Exceptional stealth, speed and agility, hiding abilities; Previously killed a person on purpose '''Strengths: ' *Stealthy *Speedy *Agile *Incredibly excellent at hiding *Average academic prowess of plants '''Weaknesses: *Afraid of water; bad swimmer *Cannot use heavy weapons *Cannot camouflage to save a life Reasons for Winning: *Prove to Jin that she's made for killing *Be accepted into the EAS (Elite Assassination Society) Backstory Byeoleun was not a "troubled" child with a dark history and a ruthless desire to murder everyone. Her childhood was quite peaceful actually, she wasn't just your ordinary Capitol girl. Her parents treated her fairly well and she was always well fed and said to be attractive by many of her comrades. She had a type of charisma that drew everyone to her, so she had many friends. It was mainly because Byeoleun found this boring. She began exercising her imagination's capabilities around the age of five and just a mere three years later discovered how disturbing her mind could be. Her parents found her behavior at home quite odd, so a therapist was called in and a couple of weeks later she was diagnosed with psychopathy. To her, it was a minor detail that did not affect her daily life in any way. To everyone around her, it changed their life drastically. She had enough common sense not to express her insane fantasies around others, who she deemed wouldn't "admire" her artistic thoughts, but others still noticed her strange tendencies. She happened to always care a pair of scissors with her wherever she went as if it was a safe-keeping teddy bear. Her ideas of revenge and punishments were unreasonably over the top and usually involved some type of physical torture if not verbal torture. Byeoleun had always known as long as she could remember how easily she could fit herself into small places. She was a short person compared to other girls her age anyway. This easily helped her develop skills to improve her hiding which further enhanced her stealth. A rise in her speed and agility was a result of this too, although it was a minor contributor. It was her ten-year-old self that got the satisfaction of her first kill. There was a girl who Byeoleun didn't happen to like. Her name was Saponaria. The girl had infuriated Byeoleun to a point where she was ready to stab the annoying brat in broad daylight. She trailed the girl as she made her way home one day, and cornered the other in an alleyway. There, Byeoleun took her favored scissors and stabbed the girl in her neck so she could not scream out when she continued to impair her body with multiple depressions that leaked crimson. She took a garbage bag out of her backpack and shoved the body in it before lugging it to a dumpster and tipping it inside. She kissed her scissors and then threw them in the dumpster as well. Then she changed into a fresh pair of clothes from her backpack and tossed the bloodied ones in the dumpster. The last thing to take care of was the blood stain on the concrete ground. Byeoleun dashed around the corner and came back with a mop and a bucket of water she had strategically placed exactly a block away from the alley she'd killed Saponaria in. She mopped up the mess and tossed the bloody water into a nearby sewer. Two years later, after five more murders, she was confronted by a boy of age eighteen, named Jin. Jin assessed her on her murders and informed of a secret assassination group within the Capitol called the Elite Assassination Society. Byeoleun, excited by the chance to be a part of this official group of assassins, requested to join but was denied as Jin claimed she was too young and inexperienced. Three years followed, as well as more murders, each more difficult and time-consuming than the last as she started targeting people of high status who often had security trailing them. The Hunger Games had barely registered in her mind, as she was busy with her own ordeals so she could care less if she was reaped. At least she would have someone to try out her fantasies on. Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Females